Strangers
by amandar2012
Summary: Seventeen year old, Elena Gilbert seems to lose everyone she loves. After surviving a car crash that left the rest of her family dead, Elena is adopted by a family in Virginia. Being forced to start her life over in a new town, Elena keeps to herself. What happens when she starts to warm up to someone? Will she finally open up? Will she possibly fall in love? / OOC, all human.


**A/N: **This is a story idea I had in my head for a while now and decided to finally write down. This is only the gist of it and it isn't very good. The plot isn't fully introduced yet, but I really just wanted to get this out there before continuing. So let me know what you guys think! Please review with your opinions!

xoxo

* * *

Elena looked around herself and sighed. She was in her bedroom, which was now completely empty. Small dust mites and empty space now occupied her once full bookshelves. Her eyes glanced to her bathroom door. The same door Jeremy would barge through to walk her up in the morning for school when they were younger. She'd never get to witness that happen again.

She held on tight to her brown, leather bag, which was resting over her right shoulder. She stared out the window and watched as the raindrops hit her window, violently. She realized she would never be able to look out this window again and see the summer sun shining on her.

She turned around slowly and walked out of her bedroom to the hall. She stopped and glanced around. Her eyes stopped at her parent's bedroom. She envisioned her mother walking out of the door, laughing at something her father said, who was directly behind her. She envisioned them smiling at each other in the middle of the hall, something they did often. It was as if they were the only two people on Earth. When she was small, she hoped to someday find that kind of love.

She sighed, reality setting in. She was never going to see that again. Her vision became blurry suddenly. As she reached for her face, she heard a voice.

"Are you all set, Elena?"

She blinked a few times. She had forgotten she wasn't alone. She made her way to the start of the stairs and below, looking up at her, was an older man with a suit on. She cleared her throat and nodded. She walked down the stairs slowly, taking in every last memory she could at this very moment.

"We should get going then," Benjamin, the social-services agent, said.

Elena nodded but didn't say a word. As Benjamin walked out of the house, Elena stopped and glanced back for a moment. Flashbacks from all ages came to mind. She bit her lip gently, and pushed away the memories. She closed the door behind her.

As she got into the black SUV, Elena attempted to compose herself. She hadn't cried in weeks. She hadn't talked in weeks either. She hadn't felt the need to. But now as the SUV backed out of the driveway, she had finally realized what she had been avoiding to realize for weeks. She was leaving her home. She was leaving the only part of her family she had left.

She looked at the man in the suit, who was attentively paying attention to the road. He must have sensed her eyes on him because he spoke, "I have a feeling you are really going to like this family, Elena."

She turned to stare at the road out the window. She had a feeling she wasn't going to. She only had ten months until she turned eighteen and then she'd be free. That was her staying positive. At least she wouldn't need to stay too long.

"They live in a quant, little town called Mystic Falls. The couple has two sons, one is about your age, and the other is a bit older – in college. But I think you'll get along with them just fine."

Two boys? She rolled her eyes. She was not going to enjoy this at all. Her and Jeremy had their issues, but she always solved them because they were blood siblings. She couldn't deal with two guys who were trying to be her replacement brothers. She could never replace Jeremy. Ever.

The hours seemed to drag on and on before they had finally came to a stop. An exhausted Elena groggily opened her eyes. She was in a completely different environment than she had been a few hours ago. None of this was familiar. She glanced over at the man, who was smiling at her. "We're here," he said.

She looked out her passenger window and gasped slightly. The house was beautiful and huge. It was five times bigger than her - her old one. The brown fixtures on the windows and the detailed carvings captured her attention that she didn't see the blond woman smiling on the porch. When her eyes finally laid on her, she groaned internally.

Benjamin was no longer in the car, but removing Elena's luggage from the trunk of the SUV.

_So this is it._ She lowered the visor, exposing a mirror. She fixed herself as best she could and flipped it back up. She sighed, taking a deep breath in. _Here goes nothing._

Elena opened the car door, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She watched as Benjamin struggled with her bags. She stopped herself from laughing and decided to help instead. She grabbed the nearest rolling luggage and began to walk up the long driveway with Benjamin struggling by her side. The blond woman was yelling something in the house; Elena couldn't make out what it was from her distance. A few seconds later, two teenage boys walked out of the house. One was taller than the other – probably the eldest one. He was wearing washed out jeans and a dark, long sleeve sweater on. He had dark hair that was messy naturally. The other, although a bit shorter, had wider shoulders and sandy brown hair. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that showed off his muscular arms. He was smiling at something his brother said, neither of them meeting eye contact with her yet.

Elena watched as the blond followed the boys to the driveway, grinning from ear to ear. The boys finally looked in Elena's direction and looked surprised. The tall one smiled a crooked smile that made her feel light-headed. Instead of coming towards her, he reached for a few of the bags Benjamin had been struggling with. The other one, smiled at her as well. She began to feel weak in the knees. _These boys are gorgeous. I cannot live with them. _He came to her and offered to take her bag. Unable to say anything, she let him.

Elena had finally made her way to the blond woman and smiled politely. She hoped Benjamin would say something so she wouldn't have to. And as if God had personally heard her prayer, Benjamin was right next to her, attempting to catch his breath. Elena watched as the two boys passed them and walked into the house with her belongings.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I presume?" Benjamin asked, smiling.

The blond nodded and smiled. "In the flesh!"

"We talked on the phone. My name is Benjamin Fell and this is Elena Gilbert." He motioned to Elena, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was staring at the windows and how much detail was in the carvings around the windowpane. It was marvelous.

"Hello Elena, you can call me Arianna. Welcome to my home."

Elena turned back to the conversation and smiled. She nodded in response but didn't say anything.

"Well, I have two boys – as you saw." She turned back to the front door and yelled for them. Within a few seconds the boys were back outside.

"Boys, this is Elena." She motioned to her. "And Elena this is Damon, my oldest," she motioned to the taller boy. "And this is Stefan," She motioned to the boy who had taken her bags. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

_Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all._


End file.
